Obsession
by Hotly81173
Summary: Emily confronts Hotch about his addiction.


**A/N: **Just a short little fun story I wrote for aaronemilylove. I hope this is something like you had in mind.

**Summary:** Emily confronts Hotch about his addiction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

**Obsession**

Emily stared up at Hotch's office and then opened the top drawer of her desk, pulling out a brown paper bag. She opened it and peered inside, shaking her head she folded the top of the bag back down. She had to do this, no matter how hard it was going to be. She stood up and walked slowly up the stairs to the cat walk. Stopping outside of Hotch's office Emily almost lost her nerve. She didn't knock, she just waked in and shut the door behind her. Hotch looked up, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Hey. Is it time for lunch already?" he asked as he looked at his watch.

"Yes, but I just needed to talk to you first." she said as she sat down in the chair across the desk from him.

Hotch could tell by the tone of her voice that this was serious. He laid his pen down on top of the file and laced his fingers together where he'd placed them on top of the desk.

"What's wrong?" he questioned her.

"I wanted to ask you about these." she said and held up the bag in her hand.

"What is it?" he asked as she stood up and opened the bag, dumping the contents out onto the desk.

"Can you explain those to me." she asked.

Hotch looked from the desk to her and then back to the desk.

"Well, they are Twinkie wrappers. Why do you have all of them? There has to be at least fifty of them." he asked as he looked back up at her.

"There's sixty-three Hotch."

"Okay, sixty-three. Why do you have them?"

"I found them." she answered as she sat back down.

Hotch was beginning to get irritated, "Emily, what is this about? I have work I need to get back to." he said.

"Hotch, do you even wonder where I found those at?" she asked him seriously.

"Not really, no." he answered her just as Dave walked in.

"Hey you two, the rest of us are going out to Luigi's for lunch. Do you want to join us?" he asked and looked back and forth between the two of them and then down at the Twinkie wrappers scattered over the top of Hotch's desk. "What's going on?"

"You should ask Emily because I have no earthly idea what's going on." Hotch said as he gathered the wrappers up and put them back in the bag before throwing it away.

"Emily, what are you doing with all these wrappers? Are you pregnant?" Rossi asked her seriously.

"No, God, those are not mine. Those are Aaron's. Why don't you ask him why I found them hidden all over the house last night when I was cleaning. And don't give me that 'they are Jack's' because I know better." she said looking straight at Hotch.

Rossi stood back and watched the two of them as Hotch stood up and placed his hands on the desk leaning over it towards Emily.

"What gives you the right to go through my things?" he barked at her.

"What gives me the right is that I live in your house where you wanted me to. I wash your clothes. I cook your meals and take care of your son, which I thoroughly enjoy doing. If you didn't want me find them you should have thrown them away instead of hiding the evidence like a three year old." she yelled back at him.

"Whoa, come on guys. This is a very stupid reason to fight." Rossi said as he pulled Emily back away from the desk before she had a chance to go across the desk at Hotch.

"He has a problem Rossi. He's addicted to those... those sponges filled with sugar." she said as she jerked her arm out of Rossi's grip.

"Okay, so he's a Twinkie enthusiast. What's the big deal?" Rossi said and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Enthusiast! Enthusiast! He's a Twinkie junkie. I found most of those wrappers in his pants pockets when I washed the clothes. The others were shoved in between the couch cushions, under the bed, under the front seat of the car. I even found one under his pillow when I made the bed this morning. That's more than just being an enthusiast. He needs help."

"Have you ever even ate one?" Hotch asked her from where he still stood behind his desk.

"Well no, but I don't need to eat one to know that you have a serious problem with them. I clean the house top to bottom once a week and those wrappers weren't there last week. Sixty-three Twinkies in a week is just to much. The sugar alone... you should get your sugar checked." she said concerned about his health.

"Emily, if you've never had one, how can you even understand how Hotch feels about his Twinkies?" Rossi interjected.

"Thank you Dave." Hotch cut in. "Answer the man Emily." Hotch said.

"I would if you would shut up." she spat at Hotch. She turned her head back to Rossi, "I've never tried one because mother didn't allow those kinds of things in the house when I was growing up and as an adult I have just never felt the need to put such a thing in my body." she answered.

"I'll make you a deal, if you eat one and don't like it, I won't eat another one. Ever." Hotch said smiling at her, he knew he would win the bet.

"Deal." she said and reached across the desk and shook Hotch's hand.

Hotch opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a Twinkie. He handed it to her and Emily just stared at the Twinkie. She didn't want to try it. She had gone almost forty-four years without ever eating one and she didn't want to do it now. Emily opened the wrapper slowly as Hotch and Rossi watched her closely. She pulled the little sponge from the wrapper, smelling the sweetness as she brought it closer to her mouth. She had to admit to herself, even if she didn't admit it to Hotch, that it smelled delicious. Emily put her mouth slowly around the tip of the Twinkie and Rossi cleared his throat. Emily closed her eyes as she bit down on the small yellow cake, moaning as the cream filled her mouth.

"I bet you've seen that face more than a few times." Rossi said with a soft chuckle to his voice.

"Yes I have. I know that face rather well." Hotch said triumphantly as he sat back down, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the corner of the desk.

"Oh my God." Emily said and took another bite, savoring the sweet, yummy goodness on her tongue.

"I'll pick up a couple more boxes on the way home." Hotch said, satisfied with this outcome. It meant no more hiding his other obsession in life. Twinkies.

**A/N: **I know this is just plain silly but it was fun to write it. Please take the time to review. Thank you.

Aaronemilylove, this is no where like the story you wanted me to write but I hope you like it. I'll be working on a couple more for you soon.


End file.
